An Affair with Hazel Hues
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Rachel's left the marriage bed to dive into the dark, lustful and dangerous world of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. But... does she feel more for the beautiful blonde wolf? Read on and find out. Faberry, G!P and Werewolf!Quinn, Finn-bashing, Quickleberry threesome (Quinn/Puck/Rachel)
1. Chapter 1

**You guys probably want to kill me since I just left you all high and dry without updating my stories since... August (?)... but now I'm back and with a new story (it got stuck in my head about three days ago, started writing it yesterday).**

**I can't promise I'll update as regularly as you guys want me to... I have school, and I have work, I don't even have a social life outside of school that's how pathetic I am. So you'll have to bear with me...**

**Characters are not mine, storyline might be... Lots of Finn-bashing, G!P Werewolf Quinn, and Quickleberry (Quinn/Puck/Rachel threesome). Not your thing... sorry, but my dirty and perverted mind cooks up this kind of stuff like it's the best thing since sliced bread.**

**So, yeah, enjoy**

* * *

As the silvery moon shone high on the night sky, a cloaked figure silently made its way out of the torch lit castle, looking back now and again to check for pursuers. Breathing heavily, they walked bravely into the darkened woods.

Despite being told time and again to never go into the woods alone and especially at night, the figure never listened. They knew they were safer while in those eerie woods than anyone else was in their own home.

Their breathing rate started to plateau as their eyes caught a flicker of candlelight a few short paces away. But before they could advance further, a tall shadow fell upon them. A growl reached the figure's ears and their eyes widened, scared orbs reflecting the moonlight, as they looked up into the face of the creature.

A long muzzle, the lips pulled back to reveal deadly canines, dark golden eyes, sharp claws and molten gold fur. The wolf stood on its hind legs, towering menacingly over the figure.

Time stopped, and then the figure sniffed the air, swiveling its head around to catch more of the scent that had tickled its nose. Looking back at the figure, the wolf dropped to all fours and nuzzled the person's cheek. A sigh of relief was released as the figure brought up a hand and ran their fingers through soft fur.

The two went back to walking towards the candlelit cot, the wolf's heavy padding covering the snapping of the twigs and the cracking of the leaves that the steps of the figure orchestrated.

Slowing down, the wolf let the figure walk a few steps ahead, letting them reach the door of the cot. Placing a hand on the door, the figure was about to push when they realized the wolf was not with them. Turning back, they caught sight of the wolf's form rapidly changing from animal to human.

Bones snapped back into place, vertebrae righting itself, the head shrunk back into itself, fangs and claws receding, pale skin replacing golden fur. The now human figure dropped to its knees, breathing heavily, before standing back up and striding towards its companion.

Dark eyes roamed the expanse of delicious pale skin revealed to them; the woman was breathtakingly beautiful.

Reaching the door, the blonde stood beside her companion, hazel eyes looking intently into warm earthy browns. A smile tugged at soft pink lips as she pushed the door open and let the other woman enter the cot.

Standing in the middle of the living room, the cloaked woman looked around. Dainty hands clasped the velvety material of the hood of the cloak, and pulled it back. It fell, revealing wavy chocolate locks. "Where's Noah, Quinn?"

The naked blonde stood behind the brunette, an unseen smile playing on her lips, "He couldn't make it tonight, cause Hudson's got him working crazy hours as of late. We think he may be onto us. He may be getting suspicious of your affairs with us... Rachel."

The brunette turned around, dark gaze finding hazel. A mischievous smile played on blood red lips, before Rachel replied, "Then, we'll have to be more secretive about them, won't we?" She slowly made her way to the blonde, tan arms reaching up and wounding around a pale neck. Pink lips lifted into a full blown smile, "I guess we will."

* * *

**Not too shabby for a first chapter. As always, review and tell me what you think.**

**Just a heads up: Quinn is a werewolf, Puck and Rachel are not.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited.**

**Alright... second chapter... word of caution: don't expect updates like this. You're gonna be severely disappointed...**

**I know some people are not into the whole threesome thing, but that's why I put up the warnings. If you guys don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**Just to clarify some things, this IS a Faberry story... with Puck.**

**The only form of sexual contact Puck is getting is a handjob or a blowjob... Quinn has full ownership of Rachel's body, and she doesn't want him to get anywhere near Rachel's ass or pussy. In the seriously rare moment that Quinn does allow Puck to penetrate Rachel, he can't cum inside of her... that's Quinn only.**

**And yes, Quinn is bigger than Puck...**

* * *

Muscles bunched under the shirt he wore as he pushed with all of his might. Feeling the boulder slide roughly into place, he ran his sore hands, dripping of blood from open blisters, through his sweaty Mohawk. Bending down with his hands on his knees, he panted as he tried to get his breath back.

Standing back upright, he lifted his right arm and brushed the sleeve across his forehead, the cloth soaking in the sweat. A scowl formed deep in his handsome face as he heard the thudding of boots growing ever closer. "Ah, Puckerman, I see you are done."

Squinty brown eyes on such a big head made the tall man look, at a glance, like he had some kind of mental problem. His lopsided smirk only added to his dimwitted look. "Very well, you can head on home for the night and I hope you get enough rest. Tomorrow, bright and early, you'll be starting the construction of my new armory." Puck scowled harder at this, but decided not to say anything.

He left through a passage that led him straight out onto the grounds, and he immediately took a northeastern path, towards the cot in the woods. His back was starting to bother him now that his body temperature was dropping at a faster rate than normal.

_Tomorrow is gonna be a bitch,_ he thought as he felt the muscles in his lower back tensing and knotting.

He slowed down his walk as the pain in his lower back started to increase, a dull throbbing that pulled on his hamstrings and gastrocnemius with every step he took. Up ahead, he saw the cot he shared with Quinn and his pace started up again, impatient to get home and ask the blonde to give him a little massage. _If I'm gonna work tomorrow like Hudson forces me too, I'm gonna need to be in tiptop shape_.

He reached the cot, and tugged the door open. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. On the middle of the floor lay Rachel, naked and with a gleaming sheen of sweat covering her body, and between her creamy thighs, Quinn pumped away, also covered in a light coat of sweat.

"Noah... fuck, Quinn... so glad you could join us... Oh my God, Quinn, you feel so good baby..." Rachel panted as the blonde slammed powerfully into her, her balls thudding softly against the brunette's ass.

The Mohawked man quickly closed the door and stripped himself, his 8 inch cock already standing proudly. He strode over to where the tiny girl laid and knelt down beside her head, his hand softly reaching to cup her head and turn it so she could wrap her lips around his throbbing member.

She got the hint. She opened up her blood-red lips and let her pink tongue come out and lick the head of the dick she was being presented with. He released a breath as the tip of his penis was engulfed by plump lips, the slit licked by the wet and warm tongue of the brunette.

Puck groaned when Rachel moaned around his cock, after Quinn hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of Rachel's tight pussy. Taking Puck's member all the way in her mouth, Rachel swallowed around it, massaging it with her throat muscles. Angling it to the side, Puck pushed it against the inside of the brunette's cheek, and caressed it through the skin and muscle.

He grabbed a hold of the base of his shaft and pulled it out of the girl's mouth, pulling it up and jacking it slowly, presenting his testicles to Rachel. Her tongue darted out and licked them thoroughly, taking them in her mouth one at a time. Quinn's thrusts faltered a bit as she watched the tiny girl sucking Puck's balls.

Puck's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the sensations started getting to him; electricity flew through his penis and his balls started to tighten. "Oh, fuck. Rachel, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum, you better swallow it all, baby. Swallow all of my cum, baby."

He kept jacking himself as he pointed his throbbing dick at Rachel's mouth. She retook the tip between the lips and she sucked forcefully. With a deep grunt, Puck lost it; his member quivered as he emptied his load inside of Rachel's warm mouth. She swallowed it, and moaned again as the blonde wolf pulled out of her sopping wet cunt.

She repositioned the brunette on her hands and knees, and placed herself behind her. Bending down, she licked the girl's entrance, gathering her juices on her tongue. "Mmm, Quinn. So good, baby, I love your tongue." From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Puck laying himself down under Rachel; her eyes narrowed with lust as she caught onto what Puck wanted to do.

Locking eyes with him, she shook her head, telling him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't gonna put his penis anywhere near the tiny girl's pussy. He frowned lightly before nodding reluctantly, and then moving his hands to motion rubbing Rachel's breasts. Quinn nodded at that, and noticing Rachel's keen whimpering and the desperate rocking of her hips, positioned herself at her entrance and slowly sheathed herself inside the tight, wet heat.

She pumped slowly, getting acquainted with this new position. Laying her upper half on Rachel's back, she wrapped an arm around the girl's waist as her hips kept their pace. "Yes, Quinn. Please, give it to me, I need it."

Looking under the brunette's body, she caught Puck playing with Rachel's perfect breasts, kneading them, lightly smacking them and pinching the pretty nipples as he harshly tugged on himself. He left the beautiful mounds as he moved his hand to tug at his scrotum, playing with his balls.

Moving her hand to the apex of Rachel's thighs, Quinn pressed her fingers against the hardened bundle of nerves that shyly peeked out of its hood. Bullying it with her fingers and hammering her cock inside that deliciously wet cunt, Quinn knew Rachel was close to cumming.

"Quinn, fuck... fucking shit... Oh, God, Quinn... I'm so fucking close." Rachel was delirious with pleasure, Quinn's hard member rubbing on all the right places. A few more hard thrusts from the gorgeous blonde and the brunette was screaming her orgasm. "Shit... QUINN! Fuck..." Feeling the walls grip her so tight, Quinn gave herself in to pleasure as well.

Her penis was being choked so good by Rachel's velvety walls, accepting of her seed. She knew she couldn't get her pregnant unless they mated, and in her heart she wanted nothing more than for Rachel to mate with her. Her heart swelled with affection whenever she thought of the tiny brunette as her mate, round with their child.

She slowly pulled out of Rachel, her penis hardening to a semi. _What the mere thought of mating with this beautiful girl does to me,_ she thought with a smile.

Rachel turned around after feeling her lover's girth being removed from her, and she bit her lip as she looked at the statuesque blonde. Said blonde bent down, laying her weight on her hands as she kissed the tiny songstress' neck, following her jawline and finishing with a shy peck to plump red lips.

Not letting the blonde get away with that, delicate hands wrapped themselves in choppy blonde hair, pulling the taller girl closer to her. Their lips fused together, a mash up of reds and pinks, as their tongues got acquainted. Toned pale arms wrapped around Rachel's torso, pulling her in to Quinn's athletic body. They moaned as their tongues rubbed against one another, before Rachel's lips closed over Quinn's tongue and sucked on it. The wolf retaliated by taking captive the girl's plump bottom lip between her teeth and tugging at it gingerly. A strangled gasp and they were kissing frantically again, their thirst for each other increasing with each passing second.

Quinn laid Rachel down and settled herself between the tantalizing thighs, her 9 1/2 inch erection brushing against Rachel's inner thighs. Looking into those warm chocolate eyes, the blonde took hold of her shaft and placed the tip at the girl's entrance. Slowly, Quinn pushed in, their eye contact never breaking. Sighing at being united in such an intimate way, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, a sensual meeting of lips, but not without the passion and heat that flowed through both girls' veins. "Quinn, go faster. Ungh, harder, baby." Quinn did as she was asked and quickly pumped her hips like a jackhammer, her cock spearing in and out of Rachel's sex.

The sudden change in pace had the girls nearing their climax faster, and it only took a few hard thrusts before both were toppling over the edge of desire, screaming each other's names as they reached the ultimate high.

They kissed again, slower, more lovingly, just lips on lips. Quinn pulled out once more, and kissed Rachel's nose as they embraced. "I gotta go back, I don't want him to become more suspicious." Quinn nodded, knowing what could happen if they were found out. 'Although, I would fight for her until my last breath, it's easier right now if we just take it slow, one day at a time' she thought, with a light frown.

Rachel stood up and extended her hand for Quinn to take. Their eyes raked over the body of the other, both girls astounded by the beauty of the other. Taking the offered hand, Quinn stood up and helped Rachel dress herself, although slower and more sensually than they had gotten naked.

Dressing herself in a work shirt and a pair of breeches, Quinn walked back out to the small living room and scowled lightly at a snoring Puck, his abs coated in rapidly hardening cum. Kicking him, she woke him and told him to 'clean up', before walking outside, where she saw Rachel looking up at a radiantly pale half-moon.

Taking hold of the shorter girl's soft hand, Quinn pulled her along as they walked through the forest. No words were said, for they weren't needed. Rachel shivered from the chilly air and Quinn rapidly wrapped an arm around the girl, sharing her warmth.

Rachel happily burrowed into Quinn's side, the smell of the taller girl tickling her senses. A mix of pine, burning wood and a slight scent of sweat made up Quinn's scent and it was the sexiest thing Rachel had ever smelled.

Reaching an old knotted tree, the two stood by it as they turned to each other, eyes locking together. Hazel clashed with brown and the shorter girl wrapped her arms around her companion, who gladly accepted the hug and they embraced tightly, intimately.

A twig snapping had Quinn turning towards the sound and shielding Rachel with her body. A man stepped out of behind a tree; his head was full of slick blonde hair, bangs pushed to the side.

"Fabray," his voice was controlled. It was glaringly obvious that Hudson was not happy to be sending out his guards to look for his fiancée, once again.

"Evans."

Rachel gave Quinn one last kiss, and walked to stand beside Sam. The guards knew that Rachel was having an affair with Quinn behind Finn's back, but under threat of death, they didn't turn them in.

"You know the conditions, Evans. If Hudson finds out, I don't care if it was you or not, I will start by ripping your throat out," she growled out. Sam nodded and the pair turned around and left. Before they got too far, Rachel turned her head back to gaze at Quinn one last time.

With the memory of loving chocolate orbs looking at her, Quinn turned around and went back to the cot, where the smell of sex and Rachel's juices still permeated the air.

Not finding Puck, she went into her room. She couldn't be bothered to change, and so she fell asleep with her clothes on, her dreams filled with silky dark tresses, red lips, chocolate eyes and a very beautiful mate.

* * *

**Any questions you might have, PM me or shoot me a review. If I can answer it without giving too much away, I'll do it.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, guys, this is the thing:

Some of you are reading the story and reviewing and whining about how this is not a Faberry story cause it has Puck having sex with Rachel. I put it up in the summary box, so everyone could see it before they read it. It's not my fault that you guys don't pay attention to or read the summary of a story. That was your mistake, not mine. I clearly specified that this story would have a Quinn/Rachel/Puck threesome.

So to all those Guests reviewing and telling me you're disappointed that Puck is in the story, guess what? It's not your story! You didn't have to read it, you chose to. So don't bitch to me about how I ruined a perfectly good story, cause if I like my stories, then they're perfectly good stories. I just put them up here cause I wanted to share my writing with people that are interested in the same things. And FYI, this IS a Faberry story… Puck's just there to take up space…

Don't tell me I fucked up a good story when you don't even know where I'm going with this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for the rant, yesterday, guys. It's just that... if you don't like the way one of my stories is going, nobody's forcing you to read it or to comment on it. If you have nothing positive to say to me, then don't say it. If you're just gonna bitch, don't even talk to me... or if you have something you need to get out of your chest and say it to my face, then put your name on the comment and own it. Don't just put that 'Guest' bullshit...**

**Third chapter, flashback to Q and R's first meeting...**

**Shout out to GuitarGrrrl (who gave me a wondrous idea), Lioncubby, ggbdoo (who posed a really good question), emmacancook, EAnIL, and AllICanDoIsBeMe (just cause they're all awesome).**

**Now to ggbdoo's question: Does Quinn have a dick in wolf form? Yes, she does. She was born with it, and as part of her human anatomy, it also appears when she's in wolf form (for anybody that gets a bestiality kink, we'll see about it, I'm not quite sure yet).**

* * *

Leaving a somber Sam at the foot of the staircase, Rachel marched towards the chamber she shared with Finn. As she got closer she couldn't help the disgusted sneer that marred her face when she figured he'd probably want to have sex that night.

_No, I can't have him erase Quinn's touch from my body_, she thought, memories of the blonde's hands all over her making her ache all over again.

Walking inside, she strode directly to her wardrobe, getting out her nightgown. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Her eyes softened when she saw the right side of her torso; she couldn't help but caress the very visible love bite that Quinn had left on the right side of her stomach. It still tingled and it reminded Rachel of how passionately and erotically wild Quinn could get when they were together.

Walking back into the bedroom, Finn was sitting against the headboard, in the middle of the bed. His torso was bare and his legs were spread; she could barely see him straining against his pants. He smiled lopsidedly when she approached the bed, but it quickly disappeared when she just motioned him to move to his side of the bed. He did as she asked, laying on his side and facing her, the smile back on his face.

It went away for good when she got under the covers, and turned away from him without saying a single word. He frowned, "Um, Rach?" A grunt was his answer so he continued, "I was hoping that we could... you know... do a little something-something. It's been a while since I got any action, and I seriously need a little loving from you. And since you're gonna be my woman for the rest our lives, you should get started on finding out what I like for a girl to do to me."

Unseen to him, Rachel's face had screwed up into a mirror of her inner emotions: disgust. She didn't want this man getting anywhere near her body. Being in the same bed with him was already proving to be too much for her.

When she didn't answer him, Finn's face turned into an angry scowl. _She probably comes from fucking Puckerman. He needs to be beaten into shape, that little bastard._ He lays himself flat on the bed, sleep evading him until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Getting up at the crack of dawn, Rachel dressed herself in a lavish deep green gown. Turning back to the bed, she watched as Finn slept, his body tense, his back ramrod straight.

She heaved a deep sigh, and went to leave the room. She didn't notice Finn's eyes scrutinizing and glaring at her from his position on the bed.

Walking down to the dining hall, Rachel finds Sam waiting at the door. "Sam, good morning. I hope you rested well?" She tries to walk past him, but he grabs her arm at the elbow, his grip firm but not hurtful.

"Rachel, I think we need to have a talk."

The brown eyed beauty looks up at the guard, concussion showing in her face. The blonde man pulled her along to the library, going inside and closing the door behind him. With his back to her, he got out a quiet, "You need to stop this."

Her brow furrowed, and she went to speak before Sam beat her to it, "Whatever you have going on with Puckerman and that... _creature_ ... stops right NOW! You don't know what you're getting into Rachel. I don't care what it does to me, I'm not shielding your mishaps anymore."

She crossed her arms, and glared at him, "Sam, don't get involved in this. Nobody put you up to cover for me, you're doing that willingly. You can tell on me, but Quinn already advised you against that. Besides, what I do with my love life is no business of yours."

"No business of mine?! Rachel... you're putting yourself in the hands of a dangerous creature for a few moments of pleasure... while being engaged to a really powerful man." He rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes showing his hysterical desperation. He looked back at her, pleading, "This is not about me; I worry for your safety, I worry that someday he'll find out and do something to you. Being in this situation, you are risking your life for nothing..."

"...you don't understand, Sam..." She whispered, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Understand what, Rachel?! That you're playing a game that could kill you? That you're throwing away a perfectly good life for _a filthy hybrid_?" Spitting out the words like they were poison on his tongue, Sam intently watches Rachel's face, but misses the insulted look. "What is there to understand!"

"She saved my life, I owe it to her. If it hadn't been for Quinn, I would've been dead." She looked him in the eye as her reply hit him in the gut.

"She... she what? Rachel, that's not possible. Creatures like her don't have compassion..." his eyes flitted back and forth, trying to let this information, be it a lie or not, sink in. Rachel turned around as she told him of their first meeting.

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

_A couple of weeks ago, I was roaming around the forest. It was still light out, and I hadn't deemed it necessary to take guard with me. The forest had that mysterious allure that beckons for everyone to take a closer look. I walked inside, quickly getting lost in the magnificence that was that forest._

_I walked around for a while, time not being a pressing matter to me. I saw a clearing up ahead, the grass a beautiful emerald green, the blades dancing in the cool breeze. In the middle of the clearing, a deep pool of crystal liquid reflected the rays of the sun. I don't know when it happened that I somehow got really thirsty. I leant down, making a bowl with my hands, and scooped a long drink of water. It tasted amazing, even better than the most expensive wines in the castle._

_I took another gulp and a third before a feral growl had me swiveling around in fear. It was a dark gray wolf, a white eye looking at me blindly. It had a scar on its neck and another one on its muzzle, the canines dripping blood. It advanced towards me and I had nowhere to go, no way to escape. If I ran away, it would surely catch me. I stayed where I was as the wolf stood on its hind legs and prepared to attack. I closed my eyes, waiting for the deadly paw to hit me._

_It never came._

_I heard a thud then a high pitched howl, before I opened my eyes again and caught sight of the gray wolf's tail getting lost within the brush. Huffing from the side had me turning and I saw the most regal animal I had ever laid eyes on. It was also a wolf, with golden fur and eyes. It sat a few steps away from me and when it caught me looking, it sat up straighter, its tail swishing back and forth on the ground._

_'Thank you,' I uttered out, and it seemed to understand for it dropped its head in a gracious motion before picking it back up. It then slowly stood to its full height, and started to cautiously walk over to me._

_I didn't move; what if this wolf wanted me for itself and that's why it ran the other wolf out? I let it get close to me and waited to see what it would do._

_What it did next surprised me immensely. Dropping its head once again, it nuzzled my hand, placing its furry muzzle under my fingers. Without thinking, I stroked the soft pelt under my fingers, smiling when the wolf's ears twitched in pleasure._

_I kept stroking the snout, reaching up and scratching the back of its head. In the midst of its pleasure, it licked me on the cheek, nuzzling the spot afterwards._

_It stood again and looped around. It looked back at me, almost telling me to follow it. I did; I strode towards it and we walked in the dark forest._

_We got to a small clearing, a cot standing on the opposite end from the spot we walked in. The wolf pushed me to get closer. _

_I did and as I reached the door, I heard snapping and groaning behind me. I froze as I pivoted, afraid the wolf was going to attack me after all. I wasn't prepared for the vision that greeted me, and my eyes greedily drank in the sight before me._

_Standing where the wolf had been, a beautiful girl stood naked. Her shaggy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes reminded me of the wolf that had saved me. I couldn't stop looking at her; she was gorgeous. My eyes widened when I was something that shouldn't have been there: it was a penis._

_The girl before me had a penis. _

_I tore my eyes away from it and watched as she slowly walked towards me. Reaching my side, she opened the door of the cot, ushering me inside with a light push of her hand at the small of my back. We walked in, and she quietly went into a room, leaving me standing in the middle of the cot._

_I looked around. A couple of small cushions laid on the living room floor; a small firewood stove with a lit fire, a table and a couple of rickety chairs made up the kitchen. The bedrooms were closed so I didn't get to see them, but I noticed that the cot didn't have a bathroom. I wondered if she went out in the wild..._

_Hearing her come back in, I faced her. She was dressed in a white work shirt and loose breeches, which camouflaged her appendage to the point where it might as well not had been there._

_She took my hand, and I reveled in the warmth and texture of it: not too rough but not too soft either. She pulled me out of the cot and into the chilly night air, making me shiver._

_She pulled me against her, giving me some of her warmth. I accepted it gratefully, and burrowed into her side. She walked me all the way back to the castle walls, never saying anything._

_As she was going to leave, I choked out, 'Wait!' She stopped and slightly moved her head to the side, showing me I had her attention. 'Who are you?'_

_'Quinn. Quinn Fabray.' She walked away into the night._

_I stood there as she got lost in the night, my eyes nailed to the place where I had seen her last. As the air got colder, I walked into the castle, a small fluttering of guilt rising in my stomach when I saw Finn's worried countenance. Why didn't I care that Finn had been worried sick? And why was I thinking of the next time I would, if I ever did, see Quinn again?_

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

Mouth hanging open, Sam's brain kick started to try and catch up to the story Rachel had just told him.

"So... wait!" Running his hands through his hair to try and gather himself, Sam looked back up to Rachel. "She saved your life... and because of that... what? She's forcing you to have sex with her? Cause if she is..."

"The second time, I went to look for her; I was thinking of a way to thank her for saving me. But when I reached her cot, she kissed me. I felt so right, Sam, as we kissed and touched... It was the first time we made love, and it was amazing. I've never felt so cherished in my life; Quinn makes me feel loved, wanted... I can't explain it." Rachel looked to the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Made love? Rachel... you know what, whatever." Sam's heart ached for her, and he knew what the right thing to do was. "Alright, I'll keep cover for you. As long as she makes you happy, I won't stand between you and her." They hugged as the sun dropped on the horizon.

Rachel watched the warm winter sun descended thinking, _Neither Sam not Finn will ever know that Quinn was my first and that I was hers._

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 3... if you have any questions/suggestions, PM me or you can put it up as a review.**


	5. Haters gonna hate but oh, well

Just a little shout out to guest reviewer Anna, who said the following:

"This story sucks a lot. It would be a winner if Puck wasn't here. You made it a little better saying Puck couldn't penetrate Rachel. But then SOMETIMES Quinn lets him? This story is a trainwreck and a half. Why would you even write it?"

I'm gonna answer your questions with some (rhetorical questions) of my own.

1) Is this your story? Did you give me the prompt or the idea to start writing this story? Let me answer that for ya... No, you didn't, so you have absolutely no say in what goes into it.

2) Do you write? If the answer's no, then you have no grounds on which to stand on in regards of criticizing my work. If the answer is yes, I ask you to please abstain from commenting if you're just gonna hate on me. I ask for constructive criticism, not bitchy.

3) Why would I write it? ¡PORQUE TE VALE PITO, POR MIS PINCHES HUEVOS LAS ESCRIBO! ¡Y LES PONGO LOS PERSONAJES QUE QUIERO PORQUE SE ME DA MI PUTA REGALADA GANA!

So, if you got nothing good to say to me, please refrain from saying anything at all.

And also a little FUCK OFF to the reviewers who are misplacing the hate from this story onto my other ones.

Like this one from "Sweet Torture": "Puck was worse to Quinn than Finn was to anyone, but you like him more. Are you touched in the head? This story sucks." If I am touched in the head, I enjoy every single fucking second of it. So you can shove this review up your ass if you don't like it.

Or this one from "Prisoner of War, Love and Lust": "Maybe your other story could be good like this. As in without Puck the douchebag." Please, direct your attention to the comment on the review above... and besides, if I think my own stories are good, haters really don't matter...

* * *

**To all of you who are liking the story, or not hating as much, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And also, I'll try to work on my other stories.**

**PEACE**


	6. Chapter 4

**New chapter, short A/N.**

**My head is killing me, so enjoy.**

* * *

Waking up coated in sweat, Quinn quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair, and tiredly rubbed her face, thoroughly waking as her eyes started adjusting to the dim light.

"Damn, now I'll never be able to get back to sleep..." A disgusting smell reached her nostrils, and she sniffed at herself only to find out she reeked, 'I should bathe, I stink and not of roses."

Getting out of the bed, she walked out of her room only to find Puck was already gone. 'Probably had to work; that fucking bastard's gonna kill him.' She shook her head, and walked out of the cot, walking behind it where an artificial pool rested.

Undressing quickly, she jumped into the pool. Being deep enough, she could've dived but chose not to. She scrubbed at her body, getting rid of all the dead skin particles that had stuck to her body.

As she cleaned herself, Quinn thought about Rachel... and how her heart sped up every time she saw the tiny brunette; she choked on air as her throat closed up... She knew she was falling in love with the beautiful brunette, but she wouldn't do anything unless Rachel reciprocated her feelings.

Getting out, she immediately laid down to sundry. The warm, mid-morning sun rays and the cool breeze hit her bare skin with a delicious feeling of freedom. She smiled; she loved days like these.

Sufficiently dry, she put her clothes back on but didn't leave her spot on the warm, verdant ocean. She got comfortable and closed her eyes, arms behind her head, hands supporting her head.

"I got a question for you..." She lazily opened one amber eye to see Sam Evans looking down at her, a light frown on his face.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Afternoon, Mr. Evans. I'm fine, thank you, how about yourself? How are the wife and kids? Growing strong like their father, am I right?" Contempt dropped from her words, and at his steely gaze, she relented. "Alright, shoot. We both know that I do have all day, but let's pretend for conversation's sake that I don't."

Sam looked around him and then plopped himself down beside her, still far enough away from the reach of her arm... "How did you and Rachel start with this... whatever it is?"

She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds lazily roll by. "I'm guessing she told you about our first encounter..." Sam nodded, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "And what do you know about our second meeting?"

"Just that she came to thank you and you ended up fucking."

She nodded minimally, moving her head just a fraction of an inch. "Okay, then. Grab onto your pants, boy, you're in for a jumpy ride."

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

_After our first meeting, when she was safe in the castle, I walked back to the cot. My kind was blank and my senses were dull, which was weird cause it had never happened before, even if I was unfocused._

_All I could think about was her. Her eyes, her hair, her face, her smell, the feel of her body pressed against mine. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I liked it._

_I wanted more of it._

_More of Rachel._

_I didn't know she'd be coming back a mere two days after our first encounter._

_When I opened the door of the cot that night, I was pleasantly surprised to have the object of my desirous affections standing right outside, looking as beautiful as I remembered her._

_I invited her in, closing the door behind her. As I pivoted to face her, she held my face between her hands, caressing my cheeks. My eyes closed as I felt her delicate fingers ghosting over the skin of my cheeks. I opened them when she wound and clasped her hands behind my neck, firm but still leaving space if I wanted to pull away._

_I didn't._

_I surged forward and captured her lips with mine, my hands going to her hips and around her back. She responded to my kiss, shyly at first but steadily getting bolder._

_I lightly traced her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue and she slowly opened her mouth to let my tongue inside. Our tongues rubbed against each other as we let out moans of pleasure._

_My hands grasped at her hips again as her fingers delved into my hair, scratching my scalp and tugging on my blonde locks. I gingerly bit her lip and tugged at it, letting it snap back and recapturing both of them._

_Our lips slip and slid together, the softness and the taste of her lips already a drug to me. I ran my hands up from her hips, fingertips whispering over her ribcage and up until I was fully cupping those beautiful, perfect..._

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

"Skip that, I don't want to know... what you guys do." Sam grimaced as the thought quickly popped up in his head, and he just as quickly ran it out.

Quinn smirked at him, and made it short. "We made love, and we still do, that's all you need to know." She looked up to him from her spot on the grass.

The blond man looked up at the clouds, what he was about to say trying to simultaneously rip out of his throat and stay inside for the rest of its life.

He couldn't stop it, "If you keep this up, you both are gonna be in a ton of trouble. You will be thrown in jail or killed if Finn figures out what you are, and Rachel will be forcefully kept inside her chamber at all times, heavily guarded and watched. And Finn will do terrible things to her, as a way to get back at her for disrespecting him and their engagement."

Quinn was on her feet and in his face, hands tightly grasping the collar of his shirt, teeth bared and eyes flashing dangerously. "If he even tries to touch her, I'll rip him limb from limb. He can do what he wants to me, but he will not harm her!"

Sam was shaking in his boots as he watched the fire burn within the blonde's eyes. He nodded, "I'll protect her as best I can, I'll look out for her and ensure you guys are never found out."

Releasing his collar, Quinn growled out, "Good. Now go ensure nothing happens to her."

He nodded and scrambled off, his legs pumping as he ran all the way to the castle.

Quinn was left alone, again, and she couldn't help but think back to the place she left the story off at.

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

_She kneaded Rachel's breasts, feeling the pretty nipples hardening and digging into the palms of her hands, as the brunette's tongue got acquainted with every inch of her mouth._

_Quinn could already feel her desire for the girl ravishing her mouth, she only wanted to make sure that the brunette was on the same page as her. Moving her hands back down, the blonde wolf grabbed the girl's thighs, and lifted her up with ease._

_Her covered member was now pleasurably trapped between its owner's abdomen and her companion's pussy._

_Moans were released from both throats as they felt their nether regions come in contact, the heat burning their souls and hearts._

_"Mmm, Quinn, please. I need you." Quinn stopped at hearing this, and looked into Rachel's eyes for anything that showed that the brunette wasn't ready._

_She found nothing._

_She still asked, "Rachel, are you sure? We don't have to do anything." Rachel cupped soft pale cheeks as she looked into amber eyes. "I've never been surer. I want you, Quinn."_

_Quinn nodded, and leant in again to peck those delicious lips, feeling Rachel respond. They kissed slowly, lovingly, just a touch of lips to lips._

_They pulled apart to undress themselves, and their eyes drank in the sight of their partner, their body in all its glory. Rachel bit her lip as her eyes took in the sight of Quinn's rosy baton._

_It stood proud and erect, saluting her almost. It looked soft to the touch, with veins popping slightly from the shaft. The tiny eye of the thick mushroom head wept a tiny pearl of precum, glimmering in the dim light. A pair of heavy balls hung close to the blonde's body, the skin looking soft and almost translucent._

_Rachel reached her hand out and wrapped her fingers around the shaft, squeezing and tugging on it carefully. Hips bucked as the tiny girl's hand slid up and down, aided by the leaking precum._

_Pale hands stopped her movements, and Rachel looked up with doe brown eyes. Quinn kissed her reassuringly, and pulled her towards her room. They laid down on the bed, Quinn on top of Rachel, and they kissed some more, their tongues meeting sensually._

_Making sure one last time that Rachel wanted this, Quinn lined up her hard cock to Rachel's sopping wet entrance and slowly pushed in._

_A tear escaped Rachel's eye at the pain of being stretched for the first time. Quinn stopped and wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb. Nodding at concerned amber pools, Rachel let Quinn know it was okay to keep going._

_Pushing all the way inside, Quinn moaned at the tight and hot grip her cock was being enveloped in. Rocking her hips in tandem with Quinn's, Rachel communicated with Quinn, increasing in speed and force._

_"Harder, Quinn. God! Harder, faster, Quinn! Shit! Oh my God, you stretch me so good!" The dull slap of Quinn's balls against Rachel's ass complemented the moans and groans that escaped both girls as their pleasure heightened._

_"God, baby, you're so tight around me. I can feel everything inside you. You're gonna come for me, Rach? Cause I'm gonna come. You're gonna make me come so hard for you, baby!" Quinn dropped to her elbows as her hips kept pumping her meat in and out of Rachel._

_They kissed as Quinn's cock rubbed against a spongy spot inside the brunette's hot core. Rachel whimpered at the sensation, the sound quickly transitioning into a groan when Quinn's lips blazed a trail of fire down to the tiny girl's neck; lips, tongue and teeth nipping, licking and sucking at the fluttering pulse point beneath them._

_This did Rachel in. She screamed her orgasm, a high pitched yell of 'QUINN!' making its way out of the girl's throat as her walls squeezed Quinn's dick, milking it for all it was worth. The blonde's growled out 'Rachel!' sent said girl into a second orgasm, her juices leaking out of her from the pressure and the sheer amount of it._

_They rode their orgasms out, hips bucking with the remnants of their climax. They huddled close together, sharing body heat and tender kisses._

_They laid there until Rachel realized she should probably take her leave. Dressing quickly, she looked back at saddened hazel eyes and leant down to kiss soft pink lips. "I know this is not the best situation to be in, but I don't think I can get out of it. I'm all yours, Quinn. I don't care what anyone says, I'm yours, if you'll have me."_

_Quinn was nodding frantically at that, whispering, "I'm yours too, Rachel. My body, my soul and my heart belong to you. I don't know this feeling, I've never encountered it before, but I know I wanna keep feeling it, exploring it with you by my side."_

_They looked into each other's eyes, knowing this would be hard to do, but also knowing that they could do it. "I can't have Finn finding out about this. He'll have things to say and do about it."_

_"Then we'll keep it a secret, we don't have to tell anyone. No one will ever find out, no one will keep us apart, Rachel. No one." Quinn kissed her girl, and grasping her hand, she walked her to the castle._

_They kissed goodbye, a long, languid kiss. A kiss to promise love and safety. A kiss that could, and most probably would, destroy their worlds, but at the same time, rebuild them._

~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~o~~~~QR~~~~

Quinn felt her heart jump at the memory, her cock stirring in her breeches. She liked exploring these emotions, they filled her with warmth and happiness.

Like Rachel did.

Maybe this is what falling in love felt like.

* * *

**Oh, snap... Things are gonna be shit for Finn... and how does Puck fit in with all this?**

**I got no fucking clue... Shoot me a review. Haters don't hate, I'll put you on the spot**


	7. GUESS WHAT! Author's Note

Alright guys... It shouldn't be this hard. This is the last A/N about the subject.

This story has Quinn/Rachel/Puck sex, I warned you about that in the summary. I'm guessing most (if not all) of the people that are sending me reviews to change the story or take it down didn't read the summary or didn't read the story. Not my fault nor my problem...

Now, if it bothers you that much, **go cry to your mom about it**. I don't care! It's my story and I'm gonna write it the way I want to, not the way **you** tell me to. **Don't like it, don't read it**, it's as simple as that.

From my guest reviewer, Guest...

"Put me on the spot, who cares. Just take that loser Puck out of this for the love of God. Remember when what you wrote was entertaining? Me too. Before Puck was involved."

Most of my stories involve Puck, one way or another, so your argument is invalid. There are only two that don't have him that are complete. And those that are not complete, I already planned his appearance... and he'll be KICKING ASS!

I got these two reviews, possibly from the same person, but I can't be really sure...

From guest reviewer "Max George", he said:

"Why the fuск is puck even In this story? People treat pick as if he is some kind of hero. WAKE UP EVERYONE! Puck got Quinn drunk took advantage of her, sexted Santana while they were "dating" which they even weren't and he chose Shelby and Lauren over Quinn! How the fuск do you do that sнiт? And all he ever did to Rachel was grope her! Puck is just snugly аss иigga with aids, HIV, and std, womanizer, шноге, so if you want people to actually like this fic, get puck out! And put puck Bashing! OK?!"

First, I don't condone the use of any kind of slur... So as soon as you used that, you're in the wrong side with me...

Dude, I like Puck more than I like Finn, so I'm not gonna bash him or his Mohawk. And these are **my** opinions and **my** story, so I'm not gonna change it. I wanted a threesome with a guy who wasn't Finn. Sam looks too much like Quinn, Artie is disabled, Kurt and Blaine are off being gay, Mike's a good guy but I don't like him for either of the girls, and Rory's Rory :) And **I like Puck**, so...

And, btw's... you misspelled "Puck" in your second sentence.

And from "Mac George" (now you see why I think it's the same person)...

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
GET PUCK OUT OF THIS! FABERRY MEANS RACHEL AND QUINN! NOT RACHEL QUINN SANTANA! OR RACHEL QUINN MAN ШНОГЕ PUCK! IT'S JUST RACHEL AND QUINN! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE GET THIS IN YOU'RE DAMN MIND!"

Beggin's not gonna get you anywhere. And if you pay close attention, I didn't say Faberry... I said "Quickleberry". It's in the Rachel and Quinn site because they're gonna end up together, Puck's just in right now. And "you're" means "you are", I think you meant to use the possessive "your".

For everyone else that like the story and is tired of these A/N's, this will be the last. Any negative comment about the story will from here on out be removed...


	8. Chapter 8

**Really hurried, really shit chapter, guys. I'm sorry.**

**For all of you that loved Puck in the story, I'm sorry but this was the way I was planning the story to go in the first place.**

**I got maybe one or two more chapters for this story, but there will be a sequel, fear not.**

**I was planning to post this on Friday, but it was my birthday, so I got carted off to "it's-your-birthday,-let's-party-nonstop"-land.**

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

He groaned as he felt his muscles burn from the pressure he kept putting them under; he felt like his shoulders were gonna rip apart and out of their sockets. Looking up with tired, hooded, bloodshot eyes, he watched as Finn smirked down at him, that smug smile full of an indescribable satisfaction.

He slowly let the rope slip between his bleeding and calloused hands, hissing lightly at the pain shooting through every nerve ending. The big stone plate that he had to set on the floor restarted its descent at a snail's pace, barely moving an inch before it was stopped once again.

"Come on, Puckerman. You've been at this for twelve hours; it's no secret you like to take your time, but this is going too far. Get the plate on the floor so you can leave and finally eat something." Finn's amusement was tinged with annoyance and irritation.

Puck growled at the jab about his sex life, and got back to lowering the plate. It fell at a faster rate until it crashed against the floor with a thundering BOOM. He played his hands on his knees before falling down, weak and boneless and hurting all over.

Finn dismissed him, and Puck made his way slowly out of the castle and towards the village where he walked inside his favorite pub. Ordering a glass of their strongest drink, Puck sat down and downed the liquid as soon as it was in front of him.

He asked for a refill which he got immediately. Quickly downing it too, he set his head down, asking for another refill. His muscles ached, he was pissed at Finn who suddenly had something against him, and he was irritated by Quinn, who didn't let him touch Rachel.

He had to man up and demand to get what was promised to him when they made that deal, since Quinn had reluctantly and grudgingly agreed to him also fucking the tiny brunette. It was about time he took what he felt was reserved for him.

His cock stirred in his pants at the thought. What would it be like for Rachel to carry his children, to have her at his beck and call for whatever reason he came up with, to have her in his bed satisfying his every desire?

He had gone way past buzzed and straight into completely wasted when he decided to pay his tab and leave the pub, stumbling along the road.

Reaching the cot he shared with Quinn on their nightly trysts, he smiled drunkenly knowing Rachel was probably already there.

Without Quinn.

It was a night of full moon, and Quinn usually left to transform and connect with her inner wolf as it was aided by the power of the moon. She wouldn't be back until late.

Slowly stumbling inside the cot, his glazed eyes caught sight of Rachel, who was sitting on a chair in the small main room.

"Rachel! What a pleasant _-hic- _surprise." Puck ambled towards her, his eyes slowly raking over her body.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, averting her eyes from his uninhibited leer. She gasped when she felt him breathing down her neck, the strong stench of alcohol rolling off him in waves.

Moving away from him, she stood up and faced him. "What's with you, Noah? You know we can't engage in any sex related activity without Quinn."

He laughed quietly at that, lazily moving his hazy eyes back to her confused ones. "I was thinking... that I haven't been granted what was dealt out to me in our little arrangement. So... I'm gonna take it by force, since I'm deserving of it."

Rachel backed away as Puck kept stumbling after her. Her eyes widened in fear when she felt the wall of the cot pressing against her, immovable against the expanse of her back.

She turned her face away when Puck's loomed in, the air from his nostrils hitting her skin and making her shiver in disgust. "Rachel, we're gonna enjoy this so much. I can make you feel so good; you won't want to stop, and I'll take good care of you." He whispered before kissing her neck, then hotly running his tongue up the column of tan flesh and jawline before capturing her lips with his.

She took that opportunity to bite down harshly on his bottom lip before kneeing him in the groin. He pulled back, gingerly cupping his balls, his eyes angry before swinging an arm up and backhanding her. "You _bitch_! Here I am, trying to give you more pleasure than Quinn could ever do and you repay me with this shit. That ain't gonna fly with me, slut." He had her by the neck, his other hand deftly undoing his breeches, freeing his hard length.

Having trusted him since day one of their polygamous relationship, the tiny brunette was afraid of what this version of Noah would do. She knew he was drunk, but he was still very much responsible for his actions. Having a high alcohol level dulled, if not completely broke, his better judgment and freed his inner desires.

Too bad his inner desires wanted to obviously fuck her good and proper.

Like Quinn did.

_Oh, my God! Quinn!_ Rachel's thoughts turned to the beautiful blonde who had given her all that she could and even some things that she couldn't've yet still managed to. Forsaking her safety to give Rachel maximum pleasure and joy.

Just being with the hazel-eyed girl made Rachel feel like she was on top of the world, full of joy and exploding, radiating happiness that she could be a sun on Earth.

And Rachel wanted to reciprocate. She wanted to give that lonely, gorgeous girl everything she could... herself included.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't feel Noah's rough hands violently pull her dress apart, tearing the expensive cloth and baring her body to his lustful eyes. She watched with tear-filled pools of chocolate as he stroked himself in hungry anticipation, running his disgusting gaze all over her body, his hands and fingers ghosting over her skin.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, knowing what was about to happen. Feeling the wet tip of his cock brush against her dry lower lips, she tensed as she prayed to any deity that would hear her.

Mentally asking and begging for Quinn to save her from this horrible situation and this horrible man. _Please, Quinn! Save me! Please, please, please! Oh, God!_

Time slowed down, and she felt seconds pass like hours. Puck was still stroking himself, his big hand cupping his full balls and squeezing, while his other hand toyed with her breasts and nipples, jiggling them and slapping them.

As he lined himself up for penetration, a deafening ROAR filled the cot. Puck turned on the spot, his eyes wide, and was quickly flung to the side of the room by a powerful swinging arm.

Rachel knew that arm.

Quinn was here.

Running to the blonde furred wolf, the brunette threw herself in her arms and burrowed into the warm, clean fur of her chest, sighing when she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

Pulling away, Rachel pulled the blonde head down by the back of her neck and kissed the muzzle softly, meeting the slippery tongue that peeked out from between the lips. Quinn tasted of fresh water, mint and rosemary and bird meat, and although the way the wolf ate was unpleasant to Rachel, she still savored the taste that Quinn's lips bore.

Feeling Quinn's chest rumble beneath her palm, Rachel broke away from the kiss and followed the wolf's eyes to where they were glued. Puck was stirring, his body moving slowly, assessing which parts of his body could be moved completely, which were slightly restrained and which couldn't at all.

Opening her muzzle, the blonde wolf growled at Puck, who cowered in fear in his inebriated state. Pulling her lips over her muzzle, Quinn spoke to Puck. "You little shit! What was running through your fucking head when you decided to pull this little stunt? That I would let you get away with it?! Well, guess what? You're not getting out of this alive!"

"Yeah?! Well, I wouldn't have done it if you had kept up your part of the deal and let me fuck Rachel, like I wanted to. And she wanted it also but never said anything cause she was scared of you. But wait..." Puck's deranged gaze looked straight into Quinn's irate hazels. "You didn't want me to do that because you knew Rachel would've liked it more! You knew that, as soon as I asked, Rachel would've accepted to become my wife and the mother of my children and you couldn't stand that. You hated the thought of Rachel leaving you for me, the thought of her taking my cock and being pregnant with my kids angered you so much that you decided to keep me from fulfilling Rachel's wishes of fucking her into oblivion and giving her the life she always wanted but never voiced out loud. I know I can make her happier than you ever could; she wouldn't have to sneak around and hide to be with me, she would be a normal woman and housewife but she can't do that cause you won't let her, cause you're too selfish to give her to me and want her for yourself no matter what the cost. You'll tear her life apart just cause you want her pussy!"

A resounding SMACK followed the tirade, and Noah held his quickly reddening and throbbing cheek as his eyes fell on Rachel, who had the most murderous look in her gaze as she watched him. "How dare you, Puckerman?! How dare you say that about me and Quinn?! You're so wrong in all counts concerning me and what I want, extremely and completely wrong! I want Quinn, I love Quinn and I would rather bear her children than yours!" She completely missed Quinn's gasp and the way that the blonde was looking at her.

"Why do you want her, Rachel? She can't give you the life I can, she can be normal by your side. You'll have to run from town to town and stay inside hidden because of what she is! Why can't you see that I'm your best bet at having a happy and fulfilling life?!" Puck's anger was back with a vengeance and as he stalked closer to Rachel, the brunette shifted backwards and into Quinn's warm and protective embrace.

The blonde wolf growled at Puck, keeping him still for a while, before he smirked. "What? You think that it's true that she loves you, that she wants to have a family with you? Please! Rachel's just saying that so you'll protect her from me. Why would she, beautiful and perfect Rachel, want you, a filthy mutt with a dick? It doesn't make sense, does it?" Quinn's ears flatten as she hears Puck's words. It didn't make sense, but love doesn't always make sense. It almost never does. She looked down and into Rachel's eyes and saw how true her words are. Rachel does love her, and she wants a family with her.

Rachel's lips meet hers in a slow kiss. Rachel's way of telling her _I meant what I said. I do love you and want to have a family with you_.

They pull away and lean their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. They smile at each other, before Quinn turns back to Puck, her eyes a furious golden. She walked towards him, her paw prepared to do some real damage. As soon as she got within spitting distance, Puck struck her on the side with a big piece of wood that he had picked up.

Quinn's anger increased at this and immediately, her paw shot out and her claws found purchase in his chest. Puck froze and howled in pain as the wolf's paw recedes, taking with it a big chunk of his muscle and flesh.

The next strike, though, was not as harmless.

She feels the flesh giving against her claws as they sink in the thick corded muscle of his neck, hearing him gurgle and choke on his own blood. He looks at her with hate in his cold hazel gaze, before he slumps on the floor, his life source slowly leaving his body.

As soon as the ire fog leaves her mind along with her golden pelt and wolf-like features, Quinn looks at what she's done and falls to her knees, breathing short and gasping. "What have I done?" Tears pool in her eyes as she looks up at Rachel, who is looking back at her with fearful dark pools. "Rae... what have I done? Oh my God... I'm such a monster." With tears pouring from her eyes, she dropped her head in her hands, shaking it and running her fingers through her hair, staining the golden locks with blood and tugging at them painfully as her actions and their consequences caught up with her brain.

"I killed him, Rae... God! I killed him!" Quinn's eyes strayed to frantically move around the room as if searching for something. Her hazel hues landed on the piece of wood Puck had used to hit her.

She picked it up in shaky hands and looked at the pointy end; she had to do it. She had killed a man and she couldn't live with the guilt or his blood staining her hands. She had to die before she could hurt anyone else. With one fast tug, she could have that piece of wood halfway through her. But Rachel didn't let her.

"Quinn, what are you doing?!" The brunette tugged the wood free from the blonde's hands and threw it down behind her, holding the beautifully broken face of her lover between her hands. "Quinn, you saved me. If you hadn't come in when you did, or done what you have, he probably would've raped me. Quinn, you killed Noah because he was a threat, to me and to you. You did what you had to." Teary amber orbs looked on at her, still holding onto her guilt.

"Rachel, I... I have to... I can't..."

"Quinn Fabray, you listen to me this instant. It wasn't your fault; you did what your protective side told you to do: you eliminated the threat that loomed over you and your significant other. It was your instinct of self-preservation. There was nothing you could've done to stop yourself from killing him or beating him to a pulp. Besides," Rachel looked down, and bit her bottom lip shyly before she looked back up and finished in a hushed whisper, "seeing you angry and defending me like that, so possessive, so protective... it was really hot. I really liked that."

Quinn's mood instantly perked up at hearing that straight from her lover's lips. "I... I couldn't let him do that to you, Rach. Although, he was right on some things." Broken eyes looked back down in shame, "I'm keeping you from a normal life. From getting married and having normal children, from going to town with your husband on your arm. I am selfish; I want you, all of you, just for myself and I have stopped at nothing to get you. How can I claim to love you when I'm the one obstacle between you and a normal, happy life with _him_? But I feel really strong for you, I don't know if it's love but it's powerful and warm, and just the thought of you being mine, my mate, my wife... it just drives me crazy with happiness and I can't bear the thought of you being anyone else's..."

"Listen to me! Quinn!" Rachel brought her hands up and held Quinn's head up, looking straight into her sad hazel eyes. "Yes."

Confusion looked back at her, "Yes?"

Rachel just nodded, "I would love to be your mate, Quinn, and your wife."

Quinn let out a watery breath, launching herself into Rachel's arms and hugging her tightly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered through her tears, pulling out of the hug and quickly kissing Rachel on the lips. "We have to do this right. Come with me."

Rachel didn't ask questions, she just held her hand out to her soon-to-be mate and wife, who took it without hesitation, her glee showing in her face and eyes.

But before they left the cot, Quinn stopped and turned around. "We gotta get you some clothes, it's kinda cold out and I don't want you to get sick." Walking to her room, Quinn came back out with a clean shirt and a pair of breeches, both of which she handed over to Rachel.

The brunette took them before shrugging out of her torn dress, smiling playfully at the blonde, whose eyes roamed up and down her love's beautiful body. Putting the clothes on, Rachel inhaled the scent on the shirt, sighing happily as her senses became surrounded by Quinn.

They intertwined their hands again and left the cot, their presence hidden by the dark blanket of night but their path illuminated by the pale gaze of the moon. Yet they were unaware of one terrifying fact: they weren't the only ones out in the woods, using night as their shield. And their tail wasn't about to let them out of their sight.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. We'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter, I know it's shitty but I couldn't come up with anything better... plus I'm in my Latin class and I'm supposed to be paying attention.**

* * *

They walked some ways, their hands never breaking contact and their smiles never leaving their faces.

They reach the clearing where, once, Quinn had saved Rachel. Both look at each other before Rachel sees Quinn transform in front of her very eyes.

Her eyes widen as she takes in the whole transformation process: the elongating of the girl's head, the birth of sharp canines, her ears finishing in pointed ends; her backbone popping and rearranging; her limbs turning into long legs, topped off with deadly paws; her tail sprouting from under the tailbone.

All of this while growing a thick blanket of golden threads, her chest covered in snow white fur.

It takes Rachel's breath away when Quinn stands tall, strength pouring out of every pore. Even though she knows Quinn could kill her at any given moment, Rachel trusts her lover with everything, her body and life included.

Feeling a damp nose on her cheek, the brunette turns to her wolf, melting at the sight of the love written all over hazel eyes.

She cups the wolf's head and kisses her on the lips, feeling the canine's slippery tongue come out and lick back at her lips.

The couple's tongues intertwine as they kiss, Quinn's arms wrapping around Rachel's waist and the tiny girl's hands on the wolf's head and neck.

A gasp leaves Rachel's mouth as she feels the ground falling away, quickly returning when she feels the cool blades of grass on the back of her neck, the solid soil beneath her clothes.

Quinn hovers over her, ready to claim the chestnut haired girl.

Rachel takes her clothes off without moving too much, her chocolate gaze locked forever on Quinn's golden stare.

When Rachel's absolutely bare, Quinn starts leaving hot, wet stripes all over a tan column of flesh, quickly biting down on the pulse point. Moving down to a heaving chest, she nips at both hardened nubs, earning herself a buck of the hips below hers.

Licking feverishly at a soft, toned stomach, Quinn took a deep breath as she reached the apex of her mate's thighs, the sweet aphrodisiac fogging her brain.

She buried her nose in that sweltering cave, her tongue tasting all the juices that leaked from it, her taste buds going haywire as the sticky warmth covered them.

Flicking the girl's swollen clit with her tongue, Quinn could feel the beginning of the girl's orgasm with each bucking of the curvy hips under her tongue.

"Oh, my God! Quinn, I'm so close, baby! I'm so fucking close! Oh, shit!"

Almost at the peak of her mate's climax, Quinn takes her tongue away from the hard nub before quickly lining herself up for penetration and pushing all the way in.

"Quiiiin." It's an elongated moan of her name what keeps her from just pounding away inside the tiny girl.

Slowly, with a controlled flexing of her hips, Quinn penetrates Rachel's hot, wet cavern, but this was different. This wasn't just fucking; this was making love, this was mating.

Quinn laid herself down along the length of Rachel's body, her strong arms holding her above the brunette as she pushed her hard dick inside, both girls releasing quiet groans and low moans of pleasure.

Gaining speed as Rachel bent her knees and opened her legs farther, Quinn could feel herself getting closer and closer to that point of no return: she would mark Rachel as she came inside of her, sealing their mating bond and making them one. But Rachel also had to drink her blood as she came, otherwise the mating process would be null.

Rachel's walls were starting to contract around her meat, the pinnacle of pleasure so close they could taste it.

Using her teeth, Quinn made a gash in her forearm, deep enough to bleed but shallow enough to heal quickly.

She picked up her speed to bring about their orgasms faster, and as soon as she felt Rachel's walls choke her cock, she led Rachel's head towards her bleeding forearm, the girl's plump mouth latching onto the gash.

Quinn bit down on the tempting tan column of flesh as she knotted and started to shoot thick, long ropes of white, hot cum inside the girl's hungry womb.

She howled in her release, pushing her penis deeper still, her hips and abs burning at their prolonged flexing.

Rachel's orgasm was quickly followed by a second and third and even a fourth orgasm in quick succession, the pleasure of being filled to the brim with Quinn's cum too much for her to handle.

Rachel spasmed, her muscles contracting in order to bring the wolf's semen to the ovule, which had come down as Quinn and Rachel started their mating.  
Making sure that they both had finished, Quinn rolled them over, still intimately joined. She hugged Rachel to her with one arm, letting the tiny girl snuggle into her warm fur.

The gash in her arm as well as the bite in Rachels neck had healed over, two tiny puncture wounds on the brunette's neck and an off-white scar in her own forearm the only evidence that it had happened.

She felt Rachel's head lift up, and then soft lips were upon hers, pushing insistently. She smirks but doesn't kiss back, letting Rachel beg for it. Hearing her whine did her in, and she captured those delicious lips with her own, tasting and savoring them.

Rachel opened her mouth to her wolf, their tongues meeting and sliding hotly against each other, dueling for dominance which ended up a draw. Pulling back, she held Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth, giving it a slow, playful tug before she released it and started the kiss all over again.

"We should get dressed and start our journey away. You're my mate now and I'm not gonna let anyone come between us. He will most certainly want to consummate your engagement, and I'm not gonna let him get anywhere near you." Quinn wraps Rachel up in her arms, breathing in the scent of the girl's aphrodisiac.

They stood up, their hands intertwined as they put their clothes back on.

"C'mon, we need to leave right now. I'm sorry, baby, but we can't take any of your clothes. We'll buy new ones once were settled somewhere else." Rachel nodded, placing her head on her wife's shoulder.

They walked away from the clearing that had started it all, and still they didn't notice the two shadows that watched them walk away.

* * *

**It's done. I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
